The present invention pertains to an identification device which is especially suited for the examination of identification cards, such as drivers' licenses.
The examination of identification cards (IDs) is required by many diverse groups. For instance, several types of establishments have minimum age requirements. At a tavern or pub, an employee may be required to check IDs to ascertain whether the patrons meet the legal minimum age. Additionally, police officers will also frequently have need to examine IDs. In either of these situations, the lighting will often be poor, thus making the small print of the cards extremely difficult to read.
Further, IDs are at times illegally altered so that the name, address and/or date of birth are changed. Detection of such alterations is difficult even in well lighted environments.